


Button nighmare

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button nighmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm Just having fun.

Jack slowly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt, looking forward to touching the bare skin underneath, only to find another shirt under the first. He unbuttoned that one to find another, then another, he franticly undid buttons only to find more and more.  Panic surged through him as he clawed at buttons, desperate to get Ianto undressed, but there were always more buttons.

"NO!" Jack shouted, sitting up in bed, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Jack, wake up. It's ok, you had a bad dream." Ianto soothed, running his hand down Jack's arm.

Jack looked down at him, taking in his bare chest. He looked under the covers and gave a sigh of relief.

"You're naked." he said

"Yes." Ianto replied.

"No clothes on, naked." Jack said.

"Yes, Jack, " Ianto said, patently, " one generally doesn't have clothes on if one is naked."

"I like it when you're naked." Jack told him.

"I am well aware of that fact." he said, a small smile curling his lips.

Jack settled down beside him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and held him close, enjoying the feel of his naked skin against his. Ianto gave him a soft kiss, then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Jack lay there, listening to him breathe, wondering if he could convince Ianto to only wear clothing with zippers from now on.


End file.
